Pilot
Pilot jest pierwszym odcinkiem pierwszego sezonu Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis Cztery miesiące po tragicznym wypadku samochodowym, w którym giną rodzice 17-letniej Eleny Gilbert i jej 15-letniego brata Jeremy'ego, rodzeństwo ciągle próbuje poradzić sobie ze smutkiem i iść naprzód. Elena zawsze była szkolną gwiazdą; piękna, popularna i zaangażowana w życie szkoły i przyjaciół, ale teraz stara się walczyć, żeby ukryć przed światem jej smutek. Z początkiem nowego roku szkolnego, Elena i jej przyjaciele są zafascynowani nowym, przystojnym i tajemniczym uczniem, Stefanem Salvatore. Salvatore i Gilbert natychmiast zwracają na siebie uwagę, Elena nie ma pojęcia, że Stefan jest półtora wiecznym wampirem, starającym się żyć spokojnie wśród ludzi, kiedy jego brat Damon jest uosobieniem przemocy i brutalnego wampira. Teraz Ci dwaj wampirzy bracia - jeden dobry, drugi zły - toczą wojnę o duszę Eleny, jej przyjaciół, rodziny i mieszkańców małego miasteczka Mystic Falls, w stanie Virginia. Streszczenie Odcinek rozpoczyna się od nocnego ataku wampira na dwoje ludzi - Brooke Fenton i Darrena Malloy'a. Elena Gilbert jest licealistką, która zeszłej wiosny straciła rodziców. Pisze pamiętnik, postanawia zacząć od nowa, udawać, że czuje się dobrze. Jej brat Jeremy pogubił się - zaczął brać narkotyki i sypiać ze starszą od siebie Vicki Donovan, siostrą byłego chłopaka Eleny, Matta. Rodzeństwem Gilbertów opiekuje się ciotka Jenna Sommers, studentka, która nie ma pojęcia o opiece nad nastolatkami. W drodze do szkoły (jest 1 września) najlepsza przyjaciółka Eleny, Bonnie Bennett wyznaje dziewczynie, że jest medium, a jej przodkowie pochodzą z Salem. Na szybę ich samochodu wpada kruk, który następnie siada na znaku drogowym. Na miejscu spotykają Caroline Forbes, która również się z nimi przyjaźni. W sekretariacie zauważają nowego chłopaka - Stefana Salvatore, który wrócił do rodzinnego Mystic Falls (gdzie toczy się akcja). Jest wampirem. Elena robi bratu awanturę w męskiej toalecie. Zauważa, że chłopak brał narkotyki. Na nim groźby i troska siostry nie robią wrażenia. Elena wychodząc prawie zderza się ze Stefanem, który później wpatruje się w nią na historii. Po szkole Elena idzie na cmentarz; pisze pamiętnik przy grobie rodziców. Zauważa dziwną mgłę i kruka. Uciekając spotyka Stefana. Chłopak zachowuje się dziwnie na widok krwi (dziewczyna upadła i zraniła się w nogę), po czym znika. W domu pisze pamiętnik, a na jego biurku leży też pamiętnik Gilbert. W lokalnej knajpce Mystic Grill przyjaciele spotykają się po szkole. Vicki jest tam kelnerką. Obsługuje Matta i Tylera oraz kłóci się z Jeremym o stosunki między nimi. Caroline dzieli się z Bonnie informacjami na temat Stefana, jest bardzo pewna siebie. Do Grill wybiera się także Elena, którą w drzwiach zatrzymuje Stefan, który przeprasza ją za wcześniejsze zniknięcie i oddaje pamiętnik. Idzie z nią na spotkanie z Bonnie i poznaje Matta. Dziewczyny wypytują go o dzieciństwo i rodzinę oraz informują o imprezie z okazji powrotu do szkoły. Zach Salvatore uważany przez wszystkich za wujka Stefana (tak naprawdę to Stefan jest jego wujkiem), posądza go o atak na Brooke i Darrena, o czym piszą w gazecie. Stefan nie przyznaje się do tego. Idzie na górę i odszukuje starte zdjęcie dziewczyny uderzająco podobnej do Eleny podpisane "Katherine 1864". Na historii pan Tanner wypytuje uczniów o bitwę o Willow Creek. Bonnie, Matt i Elena nie znają prawidłowej odpowiedzi a pytanie nauczyciela, z opresji ratuje ich Stefan, który zna historię tej bitwy lepiej niż sam Tanner. Jest już wieczór, trwa impreza. Stefan dzięki nadludzkiemu słuchowi słyszy rozmowę Eleny i Bonnie o nim. Później Bonnie ma wizję o zajściu na cmentarzu - widzi mgłę, kruka i jakiegoś faceta. Bonnie ucieka, a Elenę zagaduje Stefan. Rozmawiają na moście o wypadku jej rodziców, który tylko ona przeżyła (ich samochód spadł z mostu do jeziora), o jej przyjaźni z Bonnie i związku z Mattem. Oczy Stefana czernieją, Elena zauważa to i chłopak ucieka pod pretekstem przyniesienia czegoś do picia. Tymczasem Vicki i Tyler opuszczają imprezę. Chłopak dobiera się do niej, lecz przeszkadza mu Jeremy. Vicki spławia go i idzie w głąb lasu. Coś ją atakuje. Matt wyznaje Elenie, że ciągle wierzy w ich związek, a Stefan daje kosza Caroline. Elena śledzi pijanego Jeremy'ego idącego do lasu. Chłopak potyka się i ląduje na nieprzytomnej Vicki, która ma rozszarpane gardło. Niosą ją na imprezę i zostaje wezwana karetka. Stefan tymczasem biegnie zawiadomić Zacha, że doszło do kolejnego ataku, którego nie był sprawcą. Do pokoju na górze wlatuje kruk. Na balkonie zjawia się Damon Salvatore - starszy brat Stefana. Rozmawiają o powrocie do rodzinnych stron, ostatnio widzieli się 15 lat temu. To Damon atakował ludzi, szukał sobie "rozrywki". Przyznaje, że "Elena to wykapana Katherine". Prowokuje Stefana do "zabawienia się" z jakimiś panienkami, albo po prostu "skonsumowania" Eleny. Stefan rzuca się na niego; lądują przed domem. Damon ocenia atak brata, jest nim "mile zaskoczony". Stefan każde mu się trzymać z dala od Eleny, ale on wie, że jest silniejszy od Stefana i nie obchodzą go jego groźby; atakuje go. Na koniec mówi, że Stefan "przegrał tę walkę, kiedy przestał się żywić ludźmi" i odchodzi. Karetka zabiera Vicki. Bonnie mówi Elenie o swoim przeczuciu, że "to dopiero początek". Następnie Elena rozmawia z bratem o ich problemach po stracie rodziców, o tym, że ludzie już zapomnieli co ich spotkało, bo każdy ma swoje życie, którym musi się zajmować. Chłopak wyrzuca siostrze, że widział ją piszącą pamiętnik na cmentarzu. Caroline trzeźwieje w Mystic Grill, jest z Bonnie. Żali się jej, że "faceci, którzy się jej podobają, nigdy jej nie chcą". Jest zła na Elenę. Bonnie mówi jej, że to nie zawody, ale dziewczyna jest innego zdania. Matt czuwa przy Vicki. Dziewczyna budzi się i szepcze jedno słowo - wampir. Jenna znajduje Jeremy'ego wpatrującego się w samotności w zdjęcie rodziców. Elena pisze pamiętnik. Za oknem dostrzega Stefana, wychodzi do niego. Chłopak chce wiedzieć czy nic jej nie jest. Zostaje zaproszony do środka. Bonnie zostawia Caroline samą, a przy stoliku obok siedzi Damon. Uśmiecha się do dziewczyny, a ona odwzajemnia jego uśmiech. Obsada Postacie główne * Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning jako Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell jako Vicki Donovan * Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood Postacie cykliczne * Chris William Martin jako Zach Salvatore * Benjamin Ayres jako William Tanner Soundtrack *Silversun Pickups - Sort Of *Matt Kearney - Here We Go *The Raconteurs - Consoler of the Lonely *One Republic - Say (All I Need) *Stars - Take Me to the Riot *Katy Perry - Thinking of You *MGMT - Kids *Placebo - Running Up That Hill *White Lies - Death *The All-American Rejects - Back to Me *Bat For Lashes - Siren Song *The Fray - Never Say Never Cytaty Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwszy odcinek Pamiętników Wampirów. *W pewnym momencie, w tle leci piosenka. Pojawia się ona również w ostatnim odcinku tego serialu (I Was Feeling Epic). Galeria |-|Promocyjne= |-|Gify i obrazki= |-|Zza kulis= Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 1